Meet Your New Family
by gryfinndorseeker452
Summary: HPDM!A 2 year old Harry Potter is tired of living with the Dursley's and just wants a Mom and Dad, And in Malfoy Manor the Malfoys want a new son. What will Happen? HPDM Good Malfoys and More. Elementals
1. Chapter 1

Okay Hope everyone likes this story because I guess I sort of worked hard on this but if you don't like it just don't read past this because it contains(male/male) action so don't read and no flames but if you must make sure you spell correctly and don't make it anonymous.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own a thing nope nothing not even a spell so no suing.

* * *

Chapter 1

How Harry left the Dursley's

"Boy stop your damn crying before I give you something to cry about!"

"Yes sniff Wuncle Verninmn." (A.N. Harry is 2 so I didn't spell it wrong it is supposed to be that way)

Harry Potter had lately been spending a lot of time in his cupboard. Every time he did something his uncle would yell at him "Why" was the question that would run through the little boys mind every night.

That night before he fell asleep the little raven haired boy asked one thing to anyone who was listening "Umm who is ever whistenin to me could I pwease have a weal mommy and daddy and I pwomise I will never ask for another thing ever pwease just give me that…" was that last thing he whispered to no one before he fell off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Somewhere in the England Country Side

* * *

"Lucius?"

"Hmm."

"I want another son."

"Really now well lets get started on having another son." Lucius purred in his wife ear before placing light kisses on her face.

"Lucius stop it," she said giggling before getting serious again, "Lucius you know I can not have children that way again not after Draco."

"I know but it doesn't mean we still can not do it."

"I know but Draco is always so restless and lonely and I want another son," she said whining about the last part.

"Well dear how about tomorrow we go and see about adopting a son around Draco's age."

"Really Lu," she asked hope shining in her sky blue eyes.

"Really lovey so just try and get some sleep for now, okay."

"Ok, night Lucius," she said before placing a kiss on her husband's lips and saying "nox".

Although she couldn't fall asleep so Narcissa stood up and walked out on her balcony and looked up into the beautiful midnight sky and started talking asking for a wonderful and

beautiful loving son for her and her husband and with that Narcissa walked back into her bedroom and also fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

In Surrey #4 Pivet Drive in the cupboard under the stairs. 

* * *

"Harry Potter," whispered an ethereal voice.

Harry instantly jumped up and rubbed the sleep out of his beautiful green orbs (A.N. Harry will not know nor ever have glasses I will make sure of that.) looking around in his room if you could call it that and asked in a small voice with fear and confusion "Who said that?"

"I did young one I am Mother Nature I am the one who controls the wind and rain, I also controls the earth and the snow among other things but that is another story and I am here for another reason, I am here young one to grant you what you asked for, there is a very nice family who wants a little boy just like you so would you like to be there new son and leave here forever?"

"Weally, forsevers?" Harry asked a hope in his voice.

"Yes, young one," the ethereal voice said.

"Yes, pwease."

"Okay, young one hold on."

And with that Harry Potter disappeared forever thought to be dead for the next 9 years of his life except for the privileged few.

* * *

So what do you think of course this is a good malfoy story but what about the rest of the slytherin's hmm so here's a poll.

Pansy: Good or Bad

Blaise: Good or Bad

Theo: Good or Bad

And the rest and for the Gryfs.

Hermione: Good or Bad

Ron: Good or Bad

Ginny: Good or bad

Weasly Family : Good or Bad

McGonagall : Good or Bad

Snape : Good no matter what

Dumbledore: Good or Bad


	2. Chapter 2: ? Malfoy

Hmm okay if you are reading this it is most likely Thursday which means It is my Birthday yes that's right my birthday which means "national holiday" party Balloons among other things fall right now so anyway here is chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I for the day only in my own little world own HP so you can't sue Ha!

This chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed but a special dedication to Yaoigirl626 who reviewed first and to Adelade and to CW who gave great ideas along with the rest just they left long ones I love long reviews better yet the longer they are the more I like them (No sexual reference meant pervs) anyway yea I have a motto that will be at the beginning of every chapter it goes;

"It's not Denial I am just rather selective about what reality I accept."

Ok one more thing anything seen in this story as a mistake is my fault cause a friend of mine did an amazing job editing.

* * *

Chapter 2  
? Malfoy

Malfoy Manor - 6:30 A.M.

Harry Potter was currently looking around the entrance hall in Malfoy Manor staring at the different things around him and wondering why the place was so big and ould this be his room?) Harry was walking around looking when his eyes landed on a portrait of three people; a man, woman and boy his age. Mummy and Daddy was the thought running through his mind when he saw the adults and brother when he saw the boy. After looking at the picture he looked around for his new mummy and daddy but saw no one. In an instant his beautiful green gem-like eyes instantly starting welling up with tears and his face adopted a wounded puppy look. He was constantly reminded of the fact that he had no mummy and daddy right then.

Harry then sat on the entrance hall floor and started to wait for his mummy and daddy – or wait for his dream to end. It was all too good to be true, and his aunt and uncle always told him that he would never have a family. Maybe, just maybe though…

All in all Harry sat there for about 5 minutes, which, of course, felt like 5 hours to the little boy until he heard a pop and expected to see his mummy and daddy but instead saw a monster about his height with eyes as big as tennis balls. The thing was saying something but little Harry paid no mind to what he was being told; he was too scared to listen to what he had to say. Harry started backing away from the monster as he got closer then with a pop it disappeared, leaving Harry to run out of the room and up the stairs into the second floor entrance hall and hide behind a coat rack.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Master Bedroom of the East Wing (1) Narcissa Malfoy was just lazing about her bedroom waiting for seven o'clock so she could go and get her baby boy ready for the day, when she heard a small pop indicating that one of her house elves was there.

"Mistress Malfoy."

"Yes Dobby."

"There's a young master downstairs in the entrance hall crying, Dobby scare young master, Dobby bring shame on the Malfoy name!" Dobby said, bowing his head in shame. (2)

"What! Draco is in the entrance hall! How did he get there! Is he okay! Why did you scare him?" Narcissa replied in a frenzy; it was her baby boy!

"Mistress Malfoy, please calm down! It's not Master Draco, it's another young master!"

"Really? There is someone in our house this early in the morning with a child?"

"No mistress, just the young master."

"Okay well I will wake up Lucius and we will go down and see him but whatever you do don't go back down there Dobby because you might scare him."

"Of course, Mistress Malfoy," and with that Dobby popped away.

Narcissa called Lucius's name for the fourth time and had not one single word she said had woken him up all she received even a single word for a reply except a muffled 'hmph' every now and then, whatever that was meant to be. Then Narcissa had an idea.

"Lucius love I am just so randy right now and some other things and I would like to get started on something's and to do…" she said whispering the last part in his ear.

("Lucius, my sexy beast!" she accentuated this part with a sharp nip to his ear, "I'm so horny right now and I want nothing more than for you to pin me down and fuck me into the mattress like there's no tomorrow! Or maybe we could…" she trailed off, waiting for him to jump up and sprout ideas out.)

"What! Really? Let's do it!" he said excitedly like a two (sugar deprived and/or high five) year old in a candy shop.

Narcissa was definitely not satisfied with the fact that she had to tempt her husband with sex to get him out of bed. "Well I am glad you are awake but we are not doing that right now we have other things to tend to because, apparently there is a little boy in the entrance hall having a heart attack by the sound of it at least from what Dobby told me."

"Impossible Narcissa; no one can get through the wards," he said upset by the fact of not getting any this morning, especially if he was up at – he looked at the clock; 7:30. Aw, hell no!

"Well they have gotten through the wards now lets go now."

"But Cissa," whined Lucius. No one said he had to be dignified at such ungodly hours of the morning.

"Narcissa just gave him a look that said 'either you come now or I don't come later (no sex for a week' even though a week was a little extreme, but she'd never had to follow through with her threat before. "Fine" mumbled Lucius sulkily before throwing back the covers and walking out of the door mumbling about the things he does for love.

* * *

-Author's Notes!-

1 -Ok I have decided that Malfoy Manor in around 6 stories high and has 4 different wings north east south and west. Just thought I would clear it up. Oh and the Master bedroom is on the third floor.

2 - Since the Malfoys are good Dobby does not, I repeat, does not punish himself like in the books.

Sorry about it being short but I plan to have chapter three out next Wednesday or Thursday maybe before depends on reviews. So here is what the polls tell us

Pansy: good (9) Bad (2)

Blaise: Good (11) Bad (0)

Theo: Good (8) Bad (3)

Hermione: Good (4) Bad (5) neutral (1)

Ron: Good (6) Bad (5) Evil (1)

Ginny: Good (5) Bad (6)

Weasly Family as a whole (6) Bad (2) neutral (1)

McGonagall: Good (4) Bad (2) neutral (2)

Dumbledore: Good (4) Bad (6)

Neville: Bad? Good?

Well there you go but there is something else Slash who will be with who? I mean this is a Harry Draco fic but what about the others like Blaise and Pansy. **And who will be Harry's best friend?** Will it be

Blaise

Pansy

Ron

Hermione

Theo

Made up character

**Your choice so give me reviews also what about the sorting for **

Neville

Harry

Ron

Ginny

Hermione

Blaise

Pansy

The Twins

And one more thing I forgot Neville bad? or good?

So press the periwinkle button and review.


	3. Chapter 3: And your name is

Okay don't hate I am sorry I took so long just been busy no other words for it so umm yeah there you go so lets get with the disclaimer I own nothing well maybe some people who will be mentioned but non from the Harry Potter books so umm I will just skip to the chapter then.

* * *

Chapter Three

Your New Name Is

Narcissa and Lucius had just made it down to the stairs when they heard whimpering noises. Lucius then proceeded to clap his hands lighting the lights in the hall. (Not muggle lights just light from nowhere) What Lucius and Narcissa saw was the sweetest thing a little raven haired boy with wide beautiful green eyes in a shirt that was to big looking at them with a look of confusion.

"Hello little man and who are you?" asked Narcissa bending down to his level.

"Hawwy."

"Well it's nice to meet you Harry." Narcissa said smiling at the raven haired boy.

Then being the blunt two year old he is asked "Are you my new mummy?"

"Huh?"

"Da oder wady say so."

'Who?"

"Me no no."

"Hmm interesting."

Lucius then started to psst at Narcissa. "Lucius have you sprung a leek?"

"No but would you come over here."

"Well you could have asked."

"Well sorry but who broke into our house and left a two year old and what if they come back and what two year old can talk that well?"

"Lucius calm down and let me ask him."

"Harry who brought you here?"

"Me no no, you mad at me now."

"No dear of course not how about I go put you in the play room while I talk to Lucius."

"I can pway?"

"Sure come with me."

"With that Narcissa picked Harry up in her arms and took him to Draco's play room. After Narcissa put him down to play she pulled Lucius over to a corner in the room.

"Lucius," Narcissa said in an overly sweet voice and batting her eyelashes.

"What do you…" but Lucius never finished because a light bulb came on in his head. "Cissa no we cant he might belong to someone else and he might be muggle born and and."

Narcissa then looked at Lucius then walked over to Harry and asked him if he had a mommy and daddy.

Harry put down the toy he was playing with and looked at Narcissa and said no then went back to playing with the toy broom giggling at how the little man always fell off when he blew at it.

"Narcissa then walked back to the corner were Lucius was and said "Ha, we can keep him because he has no mother or father and if he was a muggle or muggle born they couldn't have gotten past the wards so Lucius please you can have some of my goodies to night I will take them out of the jar if you know what I mean," she said with a seductive smile on her face.

"Really well looks like we have a new Malfoy in the family." He said a big smile on his face.

Narcissa then squealed making Harry look up at Narcissa. Narcissa then ran over to Harry picked him up and asked him if he would like her and Lucius to be his new Mommy and Daddy.

"He looked at them with hope shining in his emerald orbs and asked "Weally."

"Yes and you would have a brother to."

"Yes pwease," he said smiling a cute and adorable smile.

"Lucius then came over and gave the green eyed boy a kiss on the cheek making the boy embarrassed and hide his face in Narcissa's neck and said "From this day on you will be known as Arden Aiden Malfoy."

* * *

So there is chapter three sorry about keeping it so long I just never typed it up sorry so is the name okay please say yes anyway yeah one thing **I am leaning towards Harry and Draco not being together and Harry like Draco and vice versa but Draco doesn't want to say anything or should I just put them together let me know in a review so umm press the button now.**


	4. Chapter 4: As The Years Go On

First off I would like to apologize about taking so long but I only write when I get bored so I haven't been bored lately but the reason being is Andy has been taking up all my time so I haven't been able to be bored but I did get bored a few times so now I have finished it hope you like it.

**Read This First:** Okay I will say this one time first the Malfoys charmed Harry to look more like Narcissa when in public at home Harry looks like himself now during the story sometimes it will be Aiden and in thought and between the Malfoys it will be Harry so umm yeah that's it oh but before I forget Harry has the malfoy blonde hair but Narcissa's blue eyes instead of silver like Draco and Lucius he is 16 or about to be and is 5'7 or 5'8 and Draco is 6' and well looks like his father except with more muscles oh and it will switch from my P.O.V. to Draco's P.O.V. so okay on with the story.

Disclaimer: Okay I own one thing and that is Kyra Glear so anything else you see is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**As The Years Go On**

As the years would go on Harry and Draco would become closer, although in the beginning things were not so easy, Draco was used to having all the attention, so he pretty much disliked Harry since his mum started giving Harry more attention but that all changed one night when Harry had a bad dream when he was 5.

_Flashback_

"Dwaco?" Harry said softly, shaking Draco.

"What?" Draco snapped, he had always been a light sleeper and did not like being woken up especially for Harry.

"I had a bad dweam, can I sweep with you pwease?" Harry asked a slight pout on his face.

Draco although disliked Harry could never say no to him especially when he pouted.

"Fine," Draco mumbled looking annoyed at the fact of letting Harry sleep in his bed until Harry beamed him a grin causing a slight smile to cross Draco's lips.

Harry climbed into the bed and was trying to uncross Draco's arms.

"Dwaco open up."

"Why?"

"Cause I am sweepy and want to sweep next to you."

"Well I don't want you too." Draco said turning his head away.

"But Draco I I…" Harry was saying, trying to hold back the tears that were threaten to spill.

Draco then made the mistake of turning around to tell Harry to leave when he saw the one tear that was making its way down his cheek and gave in. "Fine," Draco mumbled and uncrossed his arms.

Harry instantly jumped into Draco's arms with a big smile on his face. Little did Harry know that this changed Draco's outlook on him causing certain emotions that Draco didn't know about.

_End Flashback_

Over the next years Harry would have Draco wrapped around his fingers, a lot like Lucius and Narcissa. Actually Narcissa would often comment and awe and tell Lucius how much they reminded her of her and him and Lucius would just mumble something under his breath making Narcissa pout and Lucius feel bad so he would wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck pulling her to their bedroom all in front of the boys.

Harry on the other hand just gave Draco a hug and Draco would do just about anything like the time Lucius brought Draco a broom for his eighth birthday and Harry wanted to fly it after Draco but Draco had already said that no one would touch his broom but him so Harry being the manipulative boy he is walked up to Draco wrapped his arms around his neck and stood up on his tip toes and whispered into Draco's ear if he could fly it. Draco instantly gave in and let him.

After that Draco was always reluctant to do anything for Harry since he wanted Harry to hug him but then everything changed once they received their Hogwarts letters. He and Harry were still close, but Harry started hanging out with Pansy Parkison and Ron Weasly his supposed best friends. The reason he says supposed, was well since he could remember Harry was always the cute and adorable one while he was the more quiet and handsome one, but anyway everyone was always touching Harry especially Ron and Pansy.

Now Pansy I have no problem with because my Harry had long since ago come out and told everyone that he likes the male persuasion more than the female but Ron Weasel ugh Merlin only knows how he made it into slytherin him and his damned twin brothers. Now the twins I have no problem with they joked around and touched my Harry but they were straight or bi not sure but they did decide to leave Hogwarts early since their joke shop was booming and had no need to finish them and that evil bitch of a fiancé Kyra Glear. That bitch kissed my Harry on my lips after he saved her cat from Weaselette and the know it all, she said it was innocent but no kiss on the lips is ever innocent, but no worries she is pregnant with twins by one of those bastards, but my 5 year plan for getting Harry to fall for me has worked Harry is in love with his mystery writer.

See since October when we were 11 I have sent Harry letters and little things he would like, like honeydukes milk chocolate with a Carmel center and cards saying how he loved the little things he did and every time Harry got a letter he would come to me squealing like a girl.

But this year will be my year I just turned 16 have 3 of the best mates ever. Blaise although he can be a git at times he knows how to make me laugh and I can always depend on him plus he is the only one I have told about my umm thing for Harry. Then there is Vince and Greg most people think that their idiots but it is all just an act I mean they have passed for the past 5 years, they get seventh in our year every year.

But if there are two people I hate it is Weasel's little sister and that mud-blood Granger. That little redhead bitch is always trying to take my Harry and that Granger is always trying to out do my Harry but when she doesn't she bitches and tells Harry how he is nothing more than an insignificant nothing and my Harry believes her so I snuck in to the Gryffindor Tower and used my broom to fly up to her room and burned all her books but where was I oh yes this year will be my year and nothing will stop me from getting him nothing I mean nothing bad can happen. Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

Wow that was long but hey review and once again I only rite when I get bored and with Andy around I haven't been bored oh and before I forget I decided that everything should be AU.

Poll

Should Voldemort come back or go with what I am thinking and making Ginny and Mione the evil ones.

Oh and if anyone knows a good Harry Draco were Harry is the dom or possessive or tops let me know I haven't found any.


	5. Chapter 5: Chapter 4 Redo

Alright It has been longer than a year since I updated so I know most of you hate me and most of you don't know or remember me, but I'm updating only because I promised I would and the fact that people have added this under their story alert recently and it made me awhh. Anyways I have lost my muse for this story and I need one so anyone want to help me? So Lets get on with the show.

Disclaimer: For the last time I will not have not or never will own rights the Harry Potter Series so don't even think about suing me over not having this.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Okay so do you have your money?"

"Yes mum," Aiden/ Harry replied in an exasperated and annoyed tone.

"How about your undies?" she said in a loud voice clearly for other people with in the hearing vicinity to hear, causing some of the kids around them to giggle.

"Mum, I have everything," Aiden/Harry replied blushing at the attention on him.

"Draco, son now do your best in school and don't let that muggleborn beat you again in your studies," Lucius said his tone sounding harsh to other but the look in his eyes told a different story, a story that said he was only looking out for his son.

"Oh do not worry father, I am a Malfoy and this year is my year to shine, that muggleborn witch wont beat me this year," Draco said an air of confidence about him.

"Good now hurry up before you miss the train," Lucius said shooing Draco to were Aiden was waiting for him.

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad," Aiden said smiling.

"Yes Goodbye Mother, Goodbye Father," Draco said after Aiden.

"Goodbye dears, write everyday and…"

"Narcissca must you do this every year?" Lucius asked.

"Let's see must I sleep with you every year?" Narcissca asked back sassily.

Lucius looked defeated as he looked at his wife "Yes dear, you must sleep with me or I might go crazy."

"Well then I must say that it is a must that I do this every year," she sniffed before turning back to where the boys had been standing. As she looked she saw that both were already on the train, seeing Draco helping Aiden with his bag.

Both boys walked up and down the train looking for a compartment. That's when Ron popped his head outside a compartment Draco had overlooked, "Aiden, over here."

"Hey Ron," Aiden said beaming Ron a brilliant smile.

"Aiden mate you know you could have come over yesterday and spent the night with me," Ron said smiling and taking Aiden's trunk for him.

"I would have Ron but Draco's didn't have all his things together yet and he insisted on me helping him," Aiden said walking into the compartment.

"Oh," Ron said then he turned his attention to Draco, "Well hello Malfoy," Ron said his voice taking a suddenly cold tone.

"Weasly," Draco said looking at his nails as if talking to Ron as if he wasn't important.

"Must you two always act like this?" Aiden asked looking between the two.

"But Aiden he's a slytherin," Ron moaned.

"And weasley is a Gryffindork," Draco said disgustedly.

"Ron I'm a slytherin and you like me, and Draco Ron is my best friend so stop acting like little kids and let's go find my favorite hufflepuff," Aiden said huffing and folding his arms childishly, before walking out and down the hall.

"So am I your favorite Gryffindor?" Ron asked a sad look on his face but a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Of course Ron, come here," Aiden said opening his arms to pull Ron into a hug

"Draco just glared at Ron behind Aiden's back while Ron smiled knowing it would get under Draco's skin.

* * *

Sorry about it being so short all I have for now.  



End file.
